


Books and You

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, F/M, First Meetings, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain goes to the library so often to see someone rather than read the books.Prompt: Books
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Books and You

Sylvain liked books but even he had to admit to himself that he wasn’t visiting the library as often as he did to get some reading done. What drew him here was the cute librarian. He knew his friends would make fun of him for it, she was definitely not his usual type. Short, her hair always up in a ponytail, she wasn’t much of a looker but that didn’t matter to him.

He watched her push a cart full of books to a shelf and began putting them back where they belonged. She was so short that she used a stool to reach the higher shelves. Sylvain wondered what would happen if he walked over and offered to help her out. Would she be grateful or would she freak out because a guy was talking to her?

He hoped it would be the first. Noticing her turn around, he quickly focused on the book in front of him, pretending to be super engrossed in the classical short stories collection he had randomly pulled from the nearby shelf.

How much longer could he do this before she noticed he was watching her? He knew he should talk to her, get at least a basic hi, but he would always think back to high school. She probably didn’t remember him but Sylvain had hid out a lot in the library when he didn’t want to be bothered with his current hookup. She was usually there, reading or working on something and a few times their eyes had met. No words had passed between them except perhaps a slight nod here and there.

What were the odds a couple years later, he would walk into the library and see her of all people working! Fate worked in funny ways didn’t it? Now if only he could talk to her without worrying how she would take it. They never spoke, he never learned her name or which class she was in.

“Excuse me?”

Sylvain looked and saw her looking down at him. He jumped, slightly startled to see her standing there. “Uh yes? Can I help you?” He forced himself to give her an easy-going smile.

“I was just wondering, did you go to Garreg Mach High?”

“I did.” Sylvain closed the book, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest.

“Oh, you did! I thought so. I remember uh, sitting near you in the library a lot.”

“Me too!” Sylvain replied quickly. He sheepishly put a hand on the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure if it was you to be honest.”

“Yeah, me neither…” She stammered. She looked down at her hands and wrung them together. “Uh, I’m Bernadetta by the way.”

“Sylvain.”

“I’m uh, going on break soon.”

“Oh cool, uh, we can chat if you want. You know, catch up on old times?” He paused. “I mean, I guess not really old times since we never talked but you get what I mean right?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a light chuckle. “I’ll meet you out front?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll see you there.” Sylvain watched as she rolled the cart to the next shelf before he let himself grin. What were the odds that she would end up talking to him first! He got up and left the book on the table and headed for the library entrance to wait for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled a bit with this prompt but got something out of it so I'll call it a win.


End file.
